1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar sensing system and a solar tracking method thereof, and more particularly to a solar sensing system and a solar tracking method thereof that tracks and positions sunlight respectively by an azimuth and an elevation.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, solar technology is a technology of renewable energy with a high potential of development. Solar panels are used for absorbing sunlight and converting the sunlight into electric energy for generating and supplying electric power to household electric appliances, and solar cars are driven by solar energy. Solar energy is used extensively in different areas including solar cells and various solar appliances, and thus many technologies related to the effective conversion from sunlight into electric energy were developed.
In the market, there are different types of photosensing elements including photoconductors, light emitting diodes, photo transistors, solar cells, etc. Each type of sensing elements having advantages and disadvantage is selected according to the user's requirements for a solar system. However, it is very important for the solar system to track the position of sunlight for collecting the sunlight effectively, in addition to the light sensing properties of the photosensing element. Even though an excellent photosensing element is adopted, the sunlight cannot be utilized effectively when the solar system is unable to locate the sunlight. Therefore a solar tracking sensor is developed to track the sunlight.
The way of using the solar tracking sensor to track sunlight to improve the light collection of the solar panel is a prior art. Most conventional solar tracking sensors tracks the sunlight based on the X-Y coordinates that are applied to two axes of the solar panel, and two angles including the x-axis included angle and the Y-axis included angle will be coupled. In other words, if the X-axis is used for performing an East-West direction tracking and the tracking is completed, and then the Y-axis is used for performing a South-North direction tracking, that will destroy the originally positioned X-axis angle, and vice versa. The coupling phenomenon of the two axes will consume much time and power for the tracking process and result in a low efficiency. It is an important subject for related designers and manufacturers to develop a solar tracking sensor without the aforementioned coupling phenomenon and capable of tracking sunlight effectively.